Love At Last?
by Katy2010
Summary: Hermione is a 20 year old teacher at Hogwarts, Oliver is a professional quidditch player, but then he gets a job as the flying teacher, Hermione and Oliver have a romantic past together that ended badly, will they be able to give each other another chance
1. Chapter 1

1Love At Last?

Ch 1. Memories For Hermione-

Hermione Granger quickly entered her classroom at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was her second year to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Only twenty years old and already had a reputation of being fair, but strict. If she thought that the deduction of house points was needed or that a detention should be given she had no problemdoing so.

As her class of third years entered the room she began giving weak smilesto the students. When she saw her students she thought of her own days as a student at Hogwarts. As she looked around the classroom and saw two young boys, William Fitch and Luke Bryant, sitting together talking excitedly about Quidditch, the popular Wizarding sport, she immediately thought of her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were both Aurors and were away on dangerous missions most of the time. All three of them were members of the Order of the Phoenix. But rarely did Hermione go to the Grimwauld place, her main job for the Order was to make sure everything was all right at Hogwarts.

Hermione's train of thought was broken by the sound of whispers and giggling coming from two young girl sitting in the front of the class. As Hermione looked at them she remembered two girls that were in Hermione's year in Hogwarts when she was a student. She was thinking of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who like Hermione's students like to talk and gossip during class. Hermione cleared her throat and said in a stern yet not unkind voice, "Miss Ryan and Miss Adams, I must insist that you stop talking so that I can begin today's lesson."

"Today Class we shall start learning about bo" Hermione was cut off by the sound of screaming coming from the Quidditch pitch. She looked at out the window in just enough time to see Madam Hooch, the flying instructor at Hogwarts, falling from thirty feet in the air. Hermione, thinking quickly, thought of a spell that would slow Madam Hooch down enough so that she would not be seriously injured from her fall.

Chapter 2- A new Quidditch teacher

"Class stay right here!" Hermione ordered her students, and with that she rushed out the door to the Quidditch pitch.

Once she got there, Hermione saw Professor Dumbledore had already been summoned, for he was magically conjuring a stretcher from Madam Hooch. "Thankfully," he softly spoke, "Professor Granger was able to slow your fall down."

"I HAVE HAD IT!" Madam Hooch barked, "I AM READY FOR MY EARLY RETIREMENT, DUMBLEDORE!"

"Very well." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I am sure we will be able to find a replacement. "Professor Granger," he said looking at Hermione, "I must thank you once again, you may now go back to your class." Hermione nodded and headed back to the castle. _'I wonder where Dumbledore will find a replacement to quickly'_ Hermione thought.

As Hermione entered her classroom full of third years, the bell indicating the end of class rang. "Very well, we shall continue our lesson on Bogarts tomorrow, you may leave" she told the class.

Chapter 3 Dumbledore's news

Later that night, Hermione walked down to dinner. As she sat down at her place at the staff table, she noticed an empty place next to her, and then realized that it had been Madam Hooch's. She could hear bits and pieces of conversation between the students, recalling what had happened with Madam Hooch.

"Well, I heard that someone jinxed Madam Hooch's broom," said one first year boy.

"No, no, no, that's not it at all, someone tried knocking Madam Hooch off her broom!" corrected Aaron Smith, a fifth year in Ravenclaw.

"You are both wrong," said Emily Carter, a second year hufflepuff, "her old shooting star finally gave away after all these years!"

Hermione looked away and instead started to get up, but just as she did so, Professor Dumbledore began with his announcement. "Students, I am afraid I have some bad news, Madam Hooch is retiring." Several disappointed looks appeared on the students' faces. Professor Dumbledore continued, "but, I have found a new flying teacher, everyone please welcome Professor Oliver Wood!" Just as he said this the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a man in his mid twenties, Mr. Oliver Wood, the Quidditch star! Dumbledore stood up and began to clap his hands with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. Everyone followed his lead and they too began to clap for Oliver, everyone except for Hermione that is.

She sat in her chair stunned 'oh my gosh, I can not believe Oliver is going to teach her at Hogwarts!' In Hermione's seventh year, and before Oliver has gone to play professional Quidditch for the Puddlemere United Team, they had dated. It had gotten pretty serious, and both of them were in love. He had lived in Hogsmeade at the time, and she visited him there when the students went into the village. He had spent Christmas with her and her family. Then one night they made love for the first tim, the first for either of them. And then just when everything was perfect, reality came crashing in. Oliver got accepted as the keeper for the Puddlemere United Team, and they both knew they would never see each other enough to make it work. It had crushed her heart. It had been the first and only time she had been in love. She hadn't seen Oliver since then.

When Hermione looked up she saw that Oliver was now shaking hands with Professor Dumbledore, and then when he went to shake hands with Professor McGonagall who instead pulled him into a hug. Oliver had a surprised look in his eyes and smiled. Next her moved onto Proffessor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and finally...

"Hermione, is that you?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Hello, Oliver" Hermione said in a barely audible tone.

They just stood there not saying anything, staring at the ground, trying to find something to say, until Hermione turned around and walked off to her tower.

Chapter 4 A visit to an old friend-

Once Hermione got to the portrait that stood in front of the tower she was almost to tears. "Password?" The Angel Fairy in the painting asked. "Regnarg" replied Hermione. As she climbed the stairs to her common room, she thought about all the fun her and Oliver had at the castle and at Hogsmeade. Oliver Had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball in her seventh year. They had spent many hours at the Hogsmeade Shops; Honeydukes (the sweet shop), The Quidditch Supply Shop (despite Hermione's numerous amount of attempts to drag Oliver away) and the Three Broomsticks, drinking their weight in butterbeer.

Once Hermione got to her common room, she collasped on the couch and let the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had heard that Oliver was a teacher, fall.

As Hermione sat there crying she wished she had a friend to talk to. There was no one on the staff that Hermione could relate to like this. Hermione sat there feeling all alone when an idea suddenly hit her! She should go visit Ginny, Harry's wife and Hermione's long time friend! She walked over to the fire place that sat along the wall, reached into the vase for some floo powder and threw it into the fire, stepped into the green flames and said, "Harry's House!" Immediately she started to spin circles, and then it suddenly stopped. Hoping she was at the right house, she stpeed out of the fire and began to dust herself off.

At once a very pregnant Ginny Potter ran over to her, and captured her in a sisterly hug! "Hermione Granger, it is so good to see you!"

"Ginny, when did this happen?" Hermione asked pointing to Ginny's stomach shocked.

"Well, let's see, Harry and I got married a month after I left school, and I found out one month after that, so I don't know around seven months ago... I am sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted to tell you the good news, but we wanted it to be in person, and we haven't seen you since the wedding!" Ginny answered.

"This is such good news, Ginny!" Hermione said. _If Oliver and I's relationship hadn't ended, he and I could be married and could be expecting our first child.'_ Hermione couldn't help but think.

"So, 'Mione, What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, Oliver has gotten a teaching position at the school", Hermione answered.

Ginny, who knew how much Hermione had loved Oliver. "Hermione," just as Ginny begun to speak, the front door opened and then closed.

They couldn't see who it was, but when a _very _tired voice said, "Honey, I'm home."

Ginny suddenly seemed relieved. She answered "I am in here sweetheart."

A extremely worn out Harry walked through the door. When he saw Hermione his face broke out into a smile, for he hadn't seen one of his oldest friends in quite awhile.

"Hermy, it's been too long old friend!" Hermione and Harry embraced in a friendly hug, and realized how long it had been since they had seen each other. They began to explain to Harry why Hermione was there, and then Harry and Ginny tried to help Hermione with her problem. Two hours, four cups of tea, and a box of tissue later, Hermione left her friends feeling a little better. Harry and Ginny had helped Hermione see that she could make it past this.

Chapter 6 Next Morning

The Next Morning Hermione woke up in her bedroom. The room was very spacious, had a walk in closet, had wooden floors, the walls were done in white, with lilac colored curtains, and lilac colored bedding. The bathroom attached to the bedroom by French doors. The bathroom had a shower and a huge garden tub, great for soaking and thinking in. Hermione stayed in bed looking up at her ceiling and suddenly remembered she was supposed to be in the Great Hall in 20 minutes! So she ran got in the shower very quickly washed, and then dressed in jeans and a dark blue cardigan, chose robes of the same color blue, put her hair up in a tidy ponytail, her thick wavy hair now not like the mess it had been in school, put on some powder, and a nude colored lip gloss, and headed to the Great Hall.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she noticed Oliver talking to a group of first year students, he was signing autographs, and then she suddenly wondered, '_why is Oliver here at Hogwarts? He could be doing what he as always liked best, well second best, he always liked shagging best, but, he loved Quidditch so much, so why did he come here to teach?'_

As Hermione sat down in her place at the staff table, she noticed that Oliver took the seat to the right of her. The two said nothing to each other, and then, Oliver suddenly asked out of the blue "Hermione, why are you here teaching at Hogwarts? I always thought you wanted to be a healer at St. Mungo's."

Hermione in a cold tone replied "I could ask you the same thing."

Oliver said in an embarrassed way, "I was injured, and am unable to play Quidditch ever again, so I retired and was overed the position of teaching students how to fly. But, you still haven't answered my question."

Hermione then said "I took my post here at Hogwarts because Professor Dumbledore needed a teacher, and I felt as if I would be most comfortable here." Before Oliver could reply, Hermione got up, and said, "if you would excuse me, I have classes to teach."And with that she was off.

Chapter7Hermione's Class

Hermione sat at her desk while her class of first years took a test. From her desk she could see the Quiddith Pitch below. Oliver was out there showing first years how to summon the broom, and how to hold the broom while riding, he showed them a demostration, and you could tell that he was beginning to love his new job. He had a smile on his face, and that is what Hermione always liked most about Oliver's appearance, his smile. Not that the rest of him wasn't bad either, he had a good build, and muscles that you could see flexed through his robes. His forearms were the perfect shape, great for holding you in. and his arse wasn't bad either. He had beautiful eyes, deep brown, and they always shined when he found something amusing. _'You must stop thinking about him like that, Hermione!'_ she thought to herself.

As Hermione got deep in thought about Oliver and the way it felt to make love to him, the way it felt to have him holding her, kissing her passionately, she realized that she was in a class, and forced herself to get rid of any thoughts about Oliver. The bell rang, and as the class was leaving, they turned in their tests. Hermione was looking over them during her break, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione said wondering who it could be. In walked Oliver, his cheeks looking slightly pink from the cold of outside.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would, eh... like to talk about what happened whenI left last time?" Oliver said shyly.

"What do you mean, Oliver? I think you made it pretty damn clear when you left why you were leaving, and why we couldn't be together! Is there anything that we need to clear up?" Hermione said with a bitter note in her voice.

"Hermione, when I left I loved you, but I wanted to full my life's goal of being a Quidditch player! I know that we both felt the same way about eachother, but I knew that if we stayed together while I was gone it would have ended even worse than it did, we would have grown to not be able to trust each other, and I think that we ended it in a way that was the best possible way to end it!" Oliver said, in a small voice, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I loved you too, Oliver, but I think that we could have worked it out,I wish we would have given each other that chance, but now, I think it's too late for that chance." Hermione replied, she was not on the verge of tears, the tears had already came, and they were streaming down her cheeks.

_'God, I just want to kiss those tears away, I loved her then, and I think I love her now'_ Oliver thought. "Hermione, I don't think it is too late. I think we can give eachother one last chance, give me another chance, please?"

"What?" was all Hermione managed to say. _'Is he thinking what I think he's thinking, does he want anther date?'_

"Friday night, the students have no classes, do you want to go on a date with me?" Oliver said, sounding surprised with the words coming out of his mouth.

"Oliver, you know what? I think a date is just what we need!" Hermione answered happily, a bit more happily than she felt, infact despite the fact that she was happy, she was also scared. Scared that they would fall in love again, only to have him leave again. Hermione knew that she could not handle something like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own plot, characters, etc. so dont sue!

I want to think my reviewer, i really appreciate the fact that you took the time to comment, this is my first fan fiction, so it means a lot :)

1It was Thursday evening, and Hermione was curled up on the couch in her common room. She sat there thinking about the date her and Oliver were going on. She could hardly believe it. Hermione hadn't gone out on a date in over a year. She had dated a few men after her and Oliver called it quits, but nothing serious. She hadn't slept with anyone since Oliver. Then suddenly panicked as the thoughts '_what will I wear?'_ came into her mind.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Oliver thought. Sure, he loved Hermione, he had never stopped loving her, it had been just as hard on him as it had on her, he didn't want to have to break up with her, but he wasn't sure then if he would have been able to handle training, traveling, and his love life. He was only twenty two dammit when he had to make that decision!

As Hermione looked into her closet, she became more and more frantic. She wasn't sure if anything she had was suitable for a date. It seemed as if all the clothes she had were better for teaching than anything. She didn't want to look like an innocent little school girl, she wanted to be sexy, but subtle. Her date was tomorrow, and Oliver said that she was to meet him in front of the Great Hall at seven o'clock tomorrow night. She gave up, and decided that she would continue her search for the perfect outfit tomorrow.

Hermione was really anticipating her date with Oliver. She decided on going to the kitchens and getting some hot cocoa, that should help her nerves. Hermione slipped her robes over her pajamas, put some shoes on and headed to the corridor. As she was walking along she saw a shadow up ahead. Thinking that it was a student up after hours, Hermione was getting read to take house points away, but as she got closer, she heard a voice say

"Hermione?" She would know that Scottish accent anywhere.

"Oliver, what are you doing up this late?"

Oliver replied, "Couldn't sleep, thought I would walk around a bit, before heading back to my tower. What were YOU doing walking around this time of night?"

"Well, I was going off to the kitchens for some Hot Cocoa, care to join me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" was the answer she got from Oliver. As Hermione and Oliver walked down to the kitchens. They began to talk about what had happened in the past two years since they had seen each other. Hermione told Oliver about Harry and Ginny marrying and how Ginny was pregnant. Hermione also spoke of not getting to see her friends enough. Oliver talked about playing Quidditch, until he noticed the look of hurt on Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" He asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oliver, it is just the joy that's on your face when you talk about Quidditch, well, it makes me feel guilty when I tried to keep you from you from playing." Hermione answered.

Oliver couldn't think of anything to say, so he just put his arm around Hermione's shoulder in a comforting way.

When they reached the kitchens, Hermione tickled the pear, and they walked into the large Hogwarts Kitchens. Several House elves surrounded Hermione and Oliver, ready to tend to their every need. After Oliver and

Hermione were given two hot cocoas, they sat down on stools and began to drink and talk. After about half an hour of this, Oliver suggested that they take their cocoa with them and head back.

They made their way back to Oliver's tower, and he suggested that they go to his common room to talk. Hermione agreed and they walked up to his room.

When they reached his common room, Hermione liked the vibes the room gave off. It had a warm feeling to it with Cream colored walls and cherry hard wood floors. It had an impressive mantel with many photographs of Oliver and his family, Oliver holding up the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione turned around to see Oliver sitting on the couch. Hermione sat next to him and they just sat there not saying anything. It wasn't an awkward silence, no, more peaceful than anything.

Hermione began to think of nights like this sitting and being comfortable with each other.

'_I remember the first night we had sex.' _Oliver thought. _'Both of us had been virgins up to that point, and were very inexperienced, but it was amazing, it was so natural.' _

Thirty minutes later Hermione was leaning against Oliver's shoulder. They were talking about the time Gryfindor had won the Quidditch Cup in Hermione's third year.

Then it happened. Oliver leaned up and kissed Hermione. At first the kissed surprised Hermione. Then, it pleased her. He nibbled on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. At times the kisses were soft and sweet, other times fierce and passionate! Hermione loved it, but she didn't want things to go too far, too soon.

"Oliver," she said breaking away from him. "Oliver, I have to go." Just as Oliver was about to protest, Hermione said, "I will see you tomorrow." And with one quick kiss, she headed back to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: Yay! Two reviews in one day! LOL, thanks to all of my reviewers, and I really appreciate that, once again I don't own any of the characters, I own the plot though, I think I said in the second chapter that I didn't but, I do.

When Hermione got back to her bedroom, she collapsed, exhausted, but pleased never the less. Oliver was a great kisser, which made Hermione think about what other things was great at in the bedroom...

As Hermione woke up she was alarmed to see a house elf standing there with a tray with breakfast, a vase with a single rose in it, and a card. Hermione picked up the card which was written by handwriting that Hermione vaguely remembered. The card said;

_Hermione,_

_Enjoy breakfast in bed. Eat up, you will need your strength for our date tonight. I can't wait!_

_Oliver_

Hermione read the card and smiled. Only then she did she realize that the house elf was still standing there. She took the tray from him, thanked him, and then dismissed the house elf.

Hermione sat up, smiled to herself, yawned and began to eat the wonderful breakfast Oliver had sent up.

After breakfast, Hermione got up, and decided to take a hot relaxing bath. As Hermione soaked in the tub, she realized the she still had nothing to wear for her date that night. So she hurried, got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her and went to her closet.

Then Hermione saw the outfit that she would wear to her date. It was the perfect little black dress. The dress had a halter tie around her neck, and hit above that knee by about 3 inches. Hermione tried on the dress, and saw that it fit her perfectly. It was tight in all the all the right places. It slimmed her waist, enhanced Hermione's small breast just enough, and made her legs look even longer.

Hermione picked out a pair of heels with a heel measuring 3 inches, they were opened toe and matched the dress perfectly.

Feeling more confident about her date with Oliver, Hermione decided to get dressed and go down to her class room and grade papers.

She got dressed in a tan corduroy skirt, and zipped up blue lambs wool sweater. She wore a white lace camisole underneath it. She chose a pair of deep chocolate colored boots with 2 inch heels. She went to her bathroom and began to put on a little make up. Hermione never wore much make up, usually just some powder, and lip gloss. After she did her make up and ran a brush through her hair, leaving her hair in bouncy waves on her shoulders. Hermione grabbed her maroon colored robes and started down the stairs to her classroom.

When Hermione reached her classroom. She expected it to be empty, instead she found Oliver sitting in a chair.

Surprised, Hermione said "Oliver, why are you in my classroom?"

Oliver looked up and smiled and said "to see you of course." Oliver got up and walked over to Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione reluctantly pulled away and said, "Oliver, I HAVE to get some papers graded!"

"Oh alright," Oliver said disappointed. Then after giving Hermione one last kiss left her to grade papers. Hermione sat down and began to grade her first year's tests.

As Oliver walked back to his tower, he realized this was as happy as he had been in a long time. He was anxious to see how the night would turn out.

It took Hermione about an hour to finish grading the tests. At last she finished, she decided she would go back to her tower bathe, do her hair, make up, and dress before going to meet Oliver.

It was 5 o'clock when Hermione got to her tower. She showered, and decided to curl her hair into small ringlets. When she finished this, she started on her make up. She decided to put on a little more make up than usual. Hermione started out by putting on foundation, then powder, some blush, but she wanted it to look natural. She then put on some light brown eyeshadow, to bring out the color in her eyes. She then put on some brown mascara. Satisfied with her results, Hermione went to get dressed.

Hermione put on her dress, took her shoes out of the closet. Then, she put on diamond earrings, with a matching necklace. Hermione realized that if she didn't start heading down to the Great Hall now, she would be late. She put her shoes on, and headed down to the great hall.

Once Hermione got to the Great Hall, she noticed that Oliver was already standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a deep red button up dress shirt, black dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He was looking at the portraits that lined the wall, and hadn't realized that Hermione was walking down the steps. He seemed to sense Hermione's presence and he turned to face Hermione.

"Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw her.

"You look great, Oliver!" Hermione said in a sweet voice.

He took her hand and they began to head out the doors.

A/N: I hope to update soon, probably later tonight. I want to thank my reviewers. I really appreciate them. This is my first fan fiction, and im glad you like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

1When they to the lake, Hermione seemed pleased with what she saw. Oliver had set up a little table. The table was set and it looked simply beautiful.

"Oliver, you put so much effort into our date." Hermione told Oliver.

"Hermione, I can do magic, remember? Besides, I wanted it to be special for you."

"It is special." Hermione whispered.

Hermione and Oliver sat down at the table and began to eat. The two talked about various things, their families, their friends, and life. Hermione felt most comfortable when talking to Oliver.

They spent a few hours talking and looking out at the lake. Oliver then suggested that they take a walk around the grounds before going up to the castle.

Oliver and Hermione strolled along the grounds, finally reaching the castle. They walked to Hermione's tower. When they reached their destination, Hermione asked Oliver in a shy voice, "Would you like to come up?" Oliver just grinned and nodded his head yes.

The two climbed the stairs and finally made it to the common room. Oliver walked over to the couch, while Hermione went to make tea.

Hermione went to the couch, handed Oliver his mug of tea, and sat down. Oliver sipped his tea and placed it down on the table in front of him. He then turned to Hermione, who was looking at him as if expecting Oliver to say something.

Instead, Oliver cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, loving every minute of this. Oliver picked Hermione up, stood up, and began to walk to the stairs that led to her bedroom, the mugs of tea being left forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

1The next morning Hermione woke up to see Oliver sleeping beside her, his arms around her, his face just inches away from hers. Hermione, remembering what had occurred the previous night began to blush. Sex last night was just as good as Hermione had remembered. Hermione continued to watch the sleeping Oliver.

Hermione than began to put her arms around Oliver, and then started rubbing his back. This woke Oliver up, when he saw Hermione he smiled, obviously remembering what had happened last night between Hermione and himself. He leaned up and kissed Hermione on the forehead, and then her left cheek, and then her right one, and finally he gave Hermione a long loving kiss on her lips.

"Morning, Beautiful." he said.

Hermione just smiled and got out of bed. She looked at the clock, and was at first alarmed but hen realized it was Saturday and there were no classes to teach today.

"Oliver, I want to cook you breakfast, what do you want?"

" 'Mione," Oliver said in a sleepy but amused voice, "you don't have to cook me breakfast, now come back to bed."

"But, Ollie Baby, I want to!" Hermione protested.

"Well, if you are sure, than you cook me whatever you want." Oliver said.

Hermione went into her kitchen and began to crack eggs for Oliver's breakfast. Soon Oliver came down with nothing but his boxers on and began to put his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione was standing over the stove trying to cook the eggs. Oliver spun Hermione around so that she was facing him, and began to kiss her. This carried on for some time until Hermione smelled what seemed like burnt rubber. Then she knew exactly what it was.

"Crap!" Hermione cried. She grabbed the skillet which was filled with black smoke and what appeared to have once been an egg. She pulled her wand out, and tapped the skillet three times, and the black smoke was gone, but the charcoal egg remained. Hermione dumped it out in the trash, and said in a sad tone "Oliver, I wanted to cook you a good breakfast, but all I have managed to do is make a mess!"

"Love, it is all right. You will have plenty of other opportunities to make me breakfast." Oliver said helpfully.

Hermione gave a weak smile, took Oliver by the hand and led him back up to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

1Later that day Hermione went to bathe in the tub. She had left Oliver to take a nap in her bedroom. She drew it full of hot water, and got in. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. She began to think, and realized this was the most content Hermione had been in a long time, two years in fact.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the bathroom opening. In walked Oliver who was clutching a towel around his waist. Oliver smiled, took the towel off and walked into the shower.

Hermione smiled guiltily and got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom.

As Hermione was looking for something to wear, she heard the bathroom door open, and she saw a dressed Oliver.

"Where did you get clothes from?" she asked.

"House Elf." Oliver said simply.

"Oh." Hermione said walking over to Oliver, she then gave him a peck on the lips. She then removed her towel and began to get dressed. After Hermione got dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, she grabbed her black robes. Oliver, who was wearing a black button up shirt that had 3/4 sleeves, and was also wearing jeans, grabbed his robes of deep red, he then took Hermione's hand, and led her out the door.

The two were walking down the stairs that led to Oliver's tower, when they noticed that students were beginning to look at them, puzzled. Oliver was still holding Hermione's hand. They gave the students polite smiles and they reached Oliver's tower.

When they got to Oliver's common room, they went over to the couch and sat down.

Oliver put his arm over Hermione's shoulders casually, and they began to talk.

A few hours later Hermione and Oliver got up to go to the Great Hall. It was time for dinner. When they go to the Great Hall, they took their seats at the staff table. Hermione noticed all the looks that students gave her and Oliver. When Hermione and Oliver had sat down, he had taken her hand and held it.

Oliver whispered, "the students looked shocked at the sight of us." Hermione agreed with him.

They began to eat and after an hour of talking and eating, Hermione and Oliver got up and headed to Oliver's.

This time the headed straight for the bedroom.

The next morning it was Oliver who woke up first. He carefully kissed Hermione on the forehead not wanting to wake her. He loved the way she looked while she slept, so peaceful and beautiful.

Oliver walked into his bathroom and began to shower. When Oliver finished showering, he put a towel around himself and walked into his bedroom expecting to find a sleeping Hermione, instead he found his bed unoccupied. Puzzled, he went downstairs to his common room, he didn't find her there, then he heard a noise coming from his kitchen. He turned to see Hermione holding a tray with two breakfasts on it.

Oliver began to laugh, and Hermione smiled, and they took their breakfasts up and ate in bed.

Hermione spent the day with Oliver. They played game after game of Wizarding Chess, one of the few things Hermione wasn't good at.

That night they decided to have a private dinner. Oliver cooked lamb chops and he and Hermione ate at the table in the kitchen.

Hermione did not stay that night. They had classes to teach the following day. Instead Oliver walked Hermione to her tower, gave her a kiss and said good bye to her at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione went to sleep that night missing Oliver, wishing he was lying right next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

1The next morning, Hermione woke up, and took a shower. She dressed, grabbed her robes and started to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she reached the staff table, she realized Oliver wasn't there. Hermione ate breakfast, and went to her classroom to prepare for her lesson.

When she got there, she was speechless. Sitting on her desk was a vase that held a dozen lilies, Hermione's favorite flower. She saw a note that said,

' '_Mione, _

_I have to start getting ready for my classes so I will see you at lunch. _

_Oliver_

Hermione put the card down just as her first class entered the room.

Hermione's day was going by rather quickly. Lunch approached and for the second time that day, Hermione headed for the Great Hall.

Hermione soon spotted Oliver waiting by the doors. Hermione walked up and he turned around and smiled. They walked into the Great Hall.

During lunch they didn't talk much, neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Thank you for the flowers."

Oliver then said, "it was nothing. Listen, do you want to spend the night at my place?"

"Um... sure, I guess so." Hermione replied.

The rest of the day continued just as quickly as before lunch. Before she knew it, Hermione's last class was over and Hermione started to go to her tower. Hermione packed a small bag for clothes and headed to Oliver's. When she got there, Hermione realized she had no way of getting past the portrait. She didn't know the password. Then before she could ponder on the idea any longer, a voice behind her said, "doowrevilo." Hermione turned and saw a smiling Oliver. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked through the portrait that had swung open when Oliver had said the password.

That night as Hermione cuddled next to a sleeping Oliver, She realized that she had fallen in love, and wondered if Oliver had too...


End file.
